


i truly did love you

by littledeadly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Marijuana, Tsukkishima Kei - Freeform, stoner tsukki, yamaguchi tadashi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledeadly/pseuds/littledeadly
Summary: intro stuff
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> intro stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda bad... i havent written anything in forever but it will get better i promise!!

Yamaguchi and Tsukki became good friends after Tsukki saved Yamaguchi from the bullies years ago. At least that's what Tsukki thinks… After that incident Yamaguchi found himself having butterflies when Tsukki did as little as looking into his direction. 

Tsukki often goes to Yamaguchi’s place to get high. It was the perfect place since his parents were never home. Yamaguchi didn’t mind because it meant he got to spend more time with him. Although, there was a down side… Tsukki became aggressive when he was high. 

At first it wasn’t that bad. It started with little things like raising his voice a bit and making fun of Yamaguchi’s appearance, but as time went on it got worse. Tsukki would start yelling at Yamaguchi if his tone was off or if he closed the door a little too hard. Sometimes Tsukki would even hit Yamaguchi.

☆  
It was the same routine every Friday after volleyball practice. Yamaguchi, Tsukki, Hinata, and Kageyama would tidy up the gym where they had been practicing. Occasionally the second-years and third-years would help out if it was too much to handle for the first-years alone.

Yamaguchi closed the closet door, after putting the broom away. He had finally finished sweeping the gym. All that was left to do was to throw out the trash.

“Yamaguchi, hurry up.” Yamaguchi turns around and sees Tsukki standing at the door idly looking at the freckled boy. Everyone had already left a few minutes prior; the only ones that were left were Tsukki and Yamaguchi.

“Sorry, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi blurted out. Lately he had been more tense around the blonde. He blamed it on the crush he had for him. Yamaguchi hurried over to the last trash bag to throw it out. He picked it up; it was heavy. 

‘Shit, it's heavy…’ Yamaguchi thought, but he wouldn’t let it show. There was no way he was going to let Tsukki think he was weak. Yamaguchi walked past Tsukki through the door. A few steps out he thought he could make it! He couldn’t. He dropped the trash bag… His eyes widen and he goes to pick the bag up again, before he feels pressure on his shoulder. Yamaguchi yelps, and turns around meeting his eyes with hazel ones.

“Give me that,” Tsukki rolls his eyes and reaches for the trash bag. “Go get your things and lock the gym. I'll throw this away.” Tsukki picks the bag up and heads over to throw it out, while Yamaguchi walks away...blushing. 

Several thoughts are dancing in Yamaguchi’s head as he walks over to get his things. ‘I looked like an idiot! I can’t do something as simple as throwing the trash out. Tsukki probably thinks I’m weak!’ Yamaguchi gets his things and locks the gym. He sees Tsukki brushing his hands on his pants. 

“Did you get everything?” Tsukki says while looking up. The two boys make eye contact. They stare at each other for a few moments. To Yamaguchi, it was like the world stopped. He would never get tired of Tsukki.

“What the hell are you looking at?” Tsukki scowles, “And why are you so red?” Yamaguchi’s eyes widen. Am I blushing? He thought. 

“N-no nothing! And I wore blush today! That’s why I’m a little red haha…” Yamaguchi quickly said. 

“You wore blush? What are you, a girl? Pathetic.” Tsukki said without hesitation. He picked up his bag and started walking towards the school gate. Yamaguchi didn’t move. He couldn’t believe what he had just heard. Yes he wore makeup, but he wasn’t wearing any at the moment. When he did wear some, it was enough for himself to notice but no one else. 

‘What would Tsukki say if he found out I wore more than blush? What would he think if he knew I wore concealer and I want to wear more things like mascara and lipgloss. How would he react if he saw me wearing stuff I have always wanted to wear?’ Before Yamaguchi’s mind could wander further he snapped out of it when he heard Tsukki say something

“Are you coming or not?”

“Sorry, Tsukki! Let’s go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might make a twitter idk... also BE BRUTAL IN THE COMMENTS I WANT TO IMPROVE


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tsukki makes a move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW WEED

On the walk home the tension, from Tsukki’s earlier statement, died down. Yamaguchi forgot about what happened earlier, and everything was pretty normal. Tsukki had his headphones in; Yamaguchi was walking peacefully looking at his surroundings. The walk home itself was pretty short, but Tsukki and Yamaguchi always stopped by Ukai’s convenience store every Friday making the walk longer. It was like their little tradition. 

“Tsukki! What are you getting today?” Yamaguchi asked while walking into the store. 

“Probably just a bag of chips.”

The two boys walk through the aisles grabbing the things they wanted. Both settled for chips and juice. They walk over to the counter to pay.

“What is this? Is this all you’re eating?,” Ukai said while scanning the items. It was rare to see the man at the store on a Friday. Ever since he started coaching, he had been taking the day off.

“No, of course not! This is just a snack. We’ll eat a full meal when we get home!” Yamaguchi giggled. Tsukki looked up and nodded to acknowledge his coach before looking back at his phone. The duo said their farewells and left. On the way home Yamaguchi ate his chips and drank his juice along with the blonde.

☆

Once they got home Yamaguchi had a small meal. He asked Tsukki, but he declined and immediately went upstairs. 

Yamaguchi finished his meal and went upstairs to go to his room. He opened the door and saw Tsukki sitting on the floor; back against the wall. In his hand he had his weed. It was already rolled up and lit. To the right the window was open to air out the room. Yamaguchi walked into the room and closed the door as Tsukki took another drag. With every move Yamaguchi made he hesitated. Tsukki was aggressive when he was high. Yamaguchi walked over to his closet to change into something more comfortable.

After he was done Yamaguchi layed down with his bed. He played on his phone while Tsukki finished the roll. Neither talked, because Tsukki liked the silence when he was high. 

Minutes later Yamaguchi gets a call. His ringer was on and he flinched and whispered a ‘sorry’ to Tsukki who just glared at him. He sat up and looked at the caller ID. It was his mother. His eyes widened. Yamaguchi didn’t hate his parents. They were good people, but he always felt a bit uncomfortable with them. Tsukki seemed to notice and got up and sat next to Yamaguchi who just answered the call. 

“Hello?” Yamaguchi said right after answering.

His mother just wanted to let him know that she and her husband would be coming home late the next night, to not stay up too late, and to be sure to eat. After the call ended Yamaguchi put his phone on silent and placed it on his left. Tsukki was still on his right and hand still hadn’t said anything. They sat for a few minutes enjoying the comfortable silence.

Enjoying the silence was cut short by Yamaguchi’s phone blowing up with text messages. He reached over for his phone but Tsukki beat him to it. 

“You’re so annoying.” Tsukki checks Yamaguchi’s phone. “It’s just the first-years group chat.” Tsukki said while turning off the phone and lightly tossing it. After doing so he looked at Yamaguchi and got closer and closer. Before they knew it, Yamaguchi was laying down with Tsukki hovering over.

“Have I ever told you how annoying you are?” Tsukki whispered while staring at Yamaguchi’s lips. He didn’t get a response so he looked intently at the deep brown eyes. “You laugh like a dork,” Tsukki continued, “but I love that laugh. You always ask me what I’m going to get every Friday after school, knowing that I get the same thing every week. Every small thing you do is annoying, yet so sweet.” Yamaguchi was so confused. 

‘What’s happening? Why is he saying this?’ were the only thoughts in his head. 

Apparently the look of confusion was clear on his face. “Do you not get what I’m trying to say?” Tsukki said as he inched forward. Yamaguchi put his hands on Tsukki’s chest in an attempt to get him to not get any closer. It didn’t work. Tsukki took Yamaguchi’s hands and pinned them on the bed using his hands. Yamaguchi was silent and blushing intensely. He was staring back at Tsukki unable to focus on anything. 

“You are so fucking annoying and stupid.” Hearing these words come out of Tsukki’s mouth snapped Yamaguchi back into reality. “I’m saying I like you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i feel like this is better but still lacking in many areas... i am so bad with dialogue lol this is embarrassing. also ive decided that im just going to write whenever i have time and post when the chapter is done and i am satisfied also i have never smoked weed so like ....this may not be accurate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yamaguchi needs food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING : bad chapter ahead :p // this is so bad lol might drop this bc i hate how bad it is

Yamaguchi was drifting in and out of his slumber the night Tsukki confessed to him. When he finally did sleep, it was pretty shitty.

☆

“Fuck,” Yamaguchi said as soon as he woke up. The memories from the previous night came flooding back. “It isn't possible… How could he like me of all people?” Yamaguchi instantly threw the blanket off of himself; he headed to the bathroom.

He opened the door, flicked on the lights, and met his eyes with his own. The boy studied himself for god knows how long. Yamaguchi still couldn’t believe it. He looked at his hair all the way down to his torso. What felt like minutes was really an hour.

“How the hell? Why does he like me? Is this a joke? DID THIS ACTUALLY HAPPEN?” Yamaguchi slapped his cheeks. ‘It’s so nice being home alone, I can be as loud as I want,’ he thought to himself. He continued to study his face for a while longer before he flinched. “I need to pee-” the boy whispered to himself.

He used the bathroom, took a shower, washed his face then headed downstairs. Yamaguchi hadn’t eaten since his after school meal the day before. He walked down the stairs trying to decide what to eat. 

‘Bagel and strawberry yogurt? Oatmeal and strawberry milk? Strawberry acai bowl?’ Yamaguchi headed over to the fridge to check for ingredients. 

“What the hell,” he whispered to himself. The fridge only contained what he couldn't eat for breakfast. Yamaguchi sits on the dining table’s chair and groans. “Tsukki confesses to me, I wake up panicking, I question if all of this is real or not, AND NOW I DON’T HAVE ANYTHING FOR BREAKFAST?” Yamaguchi hits his head on the table before heading for the grocery store. 

☆

‘Okay, now all we need is strawberry lemonade and we’re done!’ Yamaguchi thought as he walked over to the fridges in the grocery store. He pauses. 

“Wait,” Yamaguchi whispered to himself. “We? Who am I talking to? Yeah, I’m going crazy.” He goes to the 5th fridge from the right, and tries to make up his mind on which to get. 

‘Minute Maid.’ Yamaguchi opens the door to get the sweet pink liquid. He grabbed it before he turned around and ran into something. On instinct he closed his eyes, and rubbed his eyes. When his chocolate eyes opened, they were met with hazel ones. 

“Hello, Yamaguchi,” Tsukki said as the corners of his lips slowly went upwards, while Yamaguchi’s eyes widened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got insecure about my writing lol. i hate this a lot. i know what the plot is and what i want but like its not coming out the way that i want. im sorry. i think im just going to use this as a warm up fic to get back into writing yk
> 
> also i read some other fics to get more inspo or whatever but it made me more insecure!! oh to be a good writer


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tsukki plans a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im alive!!

“Hi, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi responded, avoiding Tsukki’s eyes. He tried to keep his voice leveled, but that was hard considering what had happened the night before. Yamaguchi tried to get around Tsukki but he wouldn’t let him. 

“Look at my eyes,” Tsukki said warmly, looking at the shorter boy. Slowly, Yamaguchi brought his gaze up, and the two locked eyes. Immediately, Yamaguchi started blushing, and pushed Tsukki out of the way. He puts the lemonade away, and turns around to look at Tsukki. He had only closed the door, but had not yet moved. The tips of the boy's ears were dusted pink.

‘Forget him. I can’t do this right now,’ thought Yamaguchi, as he started walking towards the checkout. Tsukki became associated with the world again and got caught up to Yamaguchi.

“Were you really going to leave me?” asked the blonde, smirking. 

“Yes,” Yamaguchi immediately whispered back.

The check out was quick, since both of the young boys didn’t have very many things. 

The grocery store was a short walk away from their home. Both of them have walked this route multiple times in the past. Yamaguchi almost convinced himself that everything was normal, until they got to the intersection in the neighborhood where they usually parted ways. They both lived in the same neighborhood, but on opposite ends.

“Goodbye, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi nodded his head and instantly turned around.

“Yamaguchi, let me walk you to your house,’’ the blond said.

“Oh no, Tsukki it’s fine! You live on the opposite end, I can't make you walk that much,” was the reply Yamaguchi gave. They kept going back and forth until…

“Tadashi,” Tsukki said sternly. “I am walking you to your house no matter what, so I suggest you shut that whiny mouth of yours.” He did end up walking him home.

The walk was very peaceful yet intense. Yamaguchi had never felt so confused before. Once they had gotten to the freckled boy’s front door, Tsukki spoke up.

“Yamaguchi… I have something to ask.”

“Yes, continue,” Yamaguchi said while searching for his keys.

“Next saturday. Me and you. Let’s go on a date at the county fair.” Yamaguchi paused. ‘A DATE?!’ Panic rised in Yamaguchi. Before he could even think of responding, Tsukki takes the keys from Yamaguchi and opens the door. He then gives the keys back and gives Yamaguchi a quick peck on the lips. Something that made both of them feel that the kiss was an everyday thing. Tsukki smiles and says his farewells, walking towards the sidewalk.

Yamaguchi goes inside, and locks the door. He waits a minute before screaming. ‘What the hell.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ill try and post tomorrow


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yamaguchi gets ready for his date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> make sure to leave a kudos<3

The following week went by in a heartbeat. In that “heartbeat”, Yamaguchi’s panic skyrocketed. 

☆

It was Friday after school. Yamaguchi and Tsukki went through their weekly routine. Cleaning up the gym, Ukai’s shop, and then home. Although, one thing was changed. Instead of Tsukki going to Yamaguchi’s house to get stoned, he said something at the intersection they parted on any other day.

“Tomorrow?” Tsukki asked Yamaguchi. It took him a second to understand what Tsukki meant. Suddenly the light bulb lit in his head. 

“Oh! Yes, tomorrow...”

Tsukki smiled. “I'll pick you up at 6. I can’t come over today, I have some work to do,” he said as he waved goodbye. 

Yamaguchi couldn't wait.

☆

SATURDAY: day of date

Yamaguchi wakes up at 8 am, very groggy. He was extremely anxious for the date. Him and Tsukki. Going somewhere as ‘more than friends’. He could barely sleep. Yams immediately got up to brush his teeth so that he could drink some coffee. There was no way in hell he could go through the day without coffee. 

Yamaguchi brushes his teeth and lays down on his bed for ‘5 more minutes’. He ends up falling asleep.

A few hours later, Yamaguchi wakes up. ‘What the hell happened.’ The boy realizes that he fell asleep and shrieks. Normally, people would worry about their parents hearing them, but that was not the case for Yamaguchi. His parents were at work. Even if they were home, they would be too busy to notice. He rinses his mouth and runs downstairs. He quickly makes his coffee; he didn’t care to put cream and sugar. After he downed the liquid, he gagged.

‘I probably shouldn’t have done that.’

Yamaguchi runs upstairs and changes into something he can run in. It was something he did to relieve some stress. Yamaguchi heads out and goes to a nearby park. He ran until his stomach hurt. It was his body telling him to eat. He ended up going somewhere nearby to eat breakfast then headed back home. 

After arriving home Yamaguchi took a shower. 

He finished his shower and put some boxers on, dried himself off, then headed back to the bathroom. The boy started with his hair. Yamaguchi brushed it through and put a little bit of product on it. He put a headband on to keep the hair out of his face, and then continued to his face. He used a gentle cleanser and then a sheet mask. The face mask was left on for 20 minutes then he left the bathroom. 

Clothes were the next step. He already had a general idea of what he wanted, but you can never be too sure. He took several articles of clothing and put them on a mannequin. 

(The boy had a secret love for fashion. It was his escape from the world. No one except his parents knew. Yamaguchi was quite surprised when his parents easily got him the materials needed to design.)

Yamaguchi kept mixing and matching things until he was satisfied. The final product ended up being a mustard yellow top paired with some overalls, along with a white bucket hat. He decided against accessories because he thought Tsukki wouldn’t like it. It was also the reason it took him so long to decide what to wear. Yamaguchi Tadashi is a people pleaser. He would do anything and everything to make everyone else happy, with no concern for his own happiness. This also led to him not wearing any makeup (tsukki made a comment saying he didn’t like makeup on boys). 

“Finally, I’m ready.” 

(There was a small bit of Yamaguchi that felt weird not wearing makeup. It was something he really liked, so it set a pit in his stomach. But anything to please others, right?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the way i said that i was going to be more consistent over winter break- bye oops
> 
> i want a gf so bad pls 
> 
> im sorry if this chapter is bad


End file.
